My Fairy Tale Prince
by Vickychan
Summary: The re - uploaded prequel to Nameks do fall in Love. You don't have to read it to understand the namek fic, but it's here anyway.
1. Be my Guest

Vegeta looked around. There certainly were a lot of forests on this planet. But in every one of them was a town. Strange...   
"Raditz!" he called. "Nappa!" dammit... Vegeta had lost them. Ah well. He'd meet them back at Frieza's ship later. Vegeta sat down. No hurry. He decided to take a little break before he purged the planet. Vegeta's mind wandered to Frieza's ship. Frieza. Vegeta frowned as he thought of the guy. He hated him so much. Thanks to him there were only three saiyans left, including Vegeta himself. All of which were male. 

"Hm?" Vegeta's phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen, expecting it to be either Frieza, Raditz or Nappa. It was none of them. Oh crap. Her...  
Vegeta sighed, and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Vegeta?" a girl's voice asked. "It's Sia -"  
"Vegeta?" Vegeta tried to sound confused - and older. "I'm sorry, dear, you have the wrong number." he hung up.  
The phone rang again. Vegeta looked at the screen. Sia's name appeared.  
"Go away!" he whined. Still, he knew that if he didn't answer she'd carry on calling. He answered the phone again.  
"Vegeta, I know it's you. Why haven't you been calling me?" Sia demanded.  
"Simple. I've dumped you." Vegeta shrugged.  
"But why?! After we... fooled around... in that toilet, when we were getting along so well, you stopped calling." Sia replied.  
"So can't you take a hint?" Vegeta asked. "I screwed you and now I want to dump you."  
"That is SO unfair! You used me!" Sia shouted.  
"Well what do you expect, I'm seventeen!" Vegeta protested. "See ya." he hung up. Sia called again.  
"What?!" Vegeta growled.  
"I just wanna say that I wasn't the only one used," Sia began. "The day before I let you come near me, Raditz did. And I was still your girlfriend at the time!"  
"Yeah, I know, Raditz and I were talking about you." Vegeta smirked.  
"I HATE YOU!!! Both of you!! Saiyans are the worst race ever!! I never wanna see another saiyan in my entire life!!" Sia wailed.  
"That's good because we don't wanna see you." Vegeta replied. "Bye, honey." he hung up, and laughed.

Vegeta's laughter was cut off when he heard a rustling noise. He instantly stood up, and looked around. He saw nothing except trees. Maybe it was just a bird or something? Vegeta was about to sit back down, when he heard it again. This time, quieter. He turned around, scanning the area for anything unusual. But there was nothing. All of it, just trees and plants.   
"Weird..." he mumbled.  
"Huh - hey!" a voice made Vegeta jerk his head up - just in time to see something fall out of the tree above him.  
"Whoa!" he jumped out of the way as a girl landed hard on the ground. Vegeta stood over her as she lay on her stomach, her face on the floor, groaning.  
Vegeta looked at her. She had long, wavy blonde hair that lay loose on her back. Her hair covered most of her top, and she wore a short denim skirt. Vegeta looked at the skirt. Normally, he would've been totally distracted by her nice shape, but he was too shocked for that. Sticking out of there skirt was a furry monkey - like tail. A saiyan?! No way... that was impossible! But still, he just had to find out for sure.  
"Are..." he began. "Are you... alright?"   
"Huh...?" she replied. The girl began to sit up. She shook her head, and leapt too her feet.  
"There we go!" she beamed. "I'm fine ~*~" 

Vegeta looked at her. She was about his age. She stood with her hands behind her back, smiling at him. Vegeta saw that she wore a sleeveless white top that showed her stomach. He looked at her face. She had big blue eyes, and a small scar under her left eye. Like she'd been in a fight or something.  
"You're a saiyan, aren't you?" he asked.  
"Huh?" the girl looked at him. "Yeah... I am. How did you know that?" she leaned forward a little, and examined his face.  
"You're... just a teenager? What're you doing out here? Training? Your armor doesn't look familiar."  
"Actually, it's saiyan armor." Vegeta argued.  
"So you're a saiyan too?" the girl asked. "What's your name? Are there others saiyans with you?"  
"Wait, why don't YOU tell me who YOU are! And are YOU the only saiyan here?" Vegeta demanded.  
"Yep. I'm the only saiyan. My name's Leela." the girl introduced herself.  
"Leela? That's not a saiyan name." Vegeta commented.  
"Probably 'cos it's not my real name." Leela said.  
"So what IS your real name?" Vegeta replied. Leela shrugged.  
"Dunno. I was found on this planet by my mother when I was a baby. Then she raised me and called me Leela." 

"Did you come from Planet Vegeta?" Vegeta asked.  
"What's that?" Leela said it as if it were such an innocent thing to say.  
"What?!" Vegeta's gasped.  
"Never heard of it." Leela told him.  
"You - - for a saiyan to say that is the biggest insult in - - it's our home planet!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"Oh, right. So if you live there, what are you doing here?" Leela questioned.  
"... Working." Vegeta put it. "I don't live there anymore..." he trailed off.  
"Why not?"  
"Basically because it isn't there anymore." Vegeta told her.  
"Huh?"  
"Frieza blew it up when I was seven years old. Ten years ago."   
"Frieza..." Leela mumbled. "I've heard of him," she looked at Vegeta. "But if he blew it up, how did you escape?"  
"I've been working for him since I was five years old. Raditz and Nappa were working for him, too." Vegeta explained.  
"Are they the other saiyans?"   
Vegeta nodded.

Leela looked at him.  
"Are they both guys? Am I the only girl left?"  
"That's right." Vegeta told her.   
"So what's your name?" Leela asked.  
"Vegeta."   
"But isn't that the name of our planet?"   
"Yes. I'm the prince of saiyans." Vegeta said proudly.  
"You're a prince?!" Leela gasped.  
"That's right. I - what're you doing?!" Vegeta became a little freaked out when she started circling him, looking him up and down.  
"I can't believe I met a prince!" Leela beamed. She smiled at him.  
"It's just like in a fairy tale."  
"What is?" Vegeta asked.  
"A young girl looking for love with little money to buy it, one day meets a handsome, fair - faced prince. They fall in love and he takes her away to live with him in his magical palace forever." Leela said dreamily.  
"Uh... huh..." Vegeta gave her a strange look. "You're the weirdest saiyan I've ever met. We don't read fairy tales and we certainly don't daydream about them."  
"Really? You don't have any dreams at all?" Leela asked.

She looked at him.  
"Come on, you must have something. Isn't there anything you'd like to do someday?"  
"Well.... now that you mention it..." Vegeta smirked. "I'd love to kill Frieza."  
"... Well, I guess it's something ^_^" Leela replied.  
"As soon as I'm strong enough, I'll avenge my planet and my father." Vegeta told her. "Frieza'll pay for everything he did to the saiyans."  
"How do you know you'll become strong enough?" Leela asked.  
"What?!" Vegeta couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean? Of course I'll become strong enough! I'm a royal saiyan! And royal saiyans become super saiyans!"  
"Super saiyan?" Leela repeated. "Oh, you mean this?"

Vegeta's eyes widened in disbelief as Leela's now spiky hair stuck up and turned a golden colour. Her eyes turned green, also.  
Leela looked at him, as if turned super saiyan were the easiest thing in the world.  
"Is this what you mean? I've never been sure of what a saiyan would call in because I'm the only saiyan on this planet." she gave a smile. "Heh heh ^_^ I've always called it "power glow" because it makes my hair glow and I couldn't do it until I had a good power level."  
"J - Just what is your power level?" Vegeta, still shocked, asked. He wished he'd brought his scouter with him.  
"Um... let's see..." Leela mumbled. "It was eighty thousand when I was born and now I think it's about one and a half mil -"  
"EIGHTY THOUSAND?!?!" Vegeta's jaw dropped. "But - but how?! I wasn't even that strong when I was born and I'm a member of the royal family!!"  
"I guess I was just a strong kid ^_^" Leela replied.   
"But you're not supposed to be a super saiyan!!" Vegeta protested. "Only royal saiyans can become super saiyans! Who are you?!"  
"I'm just a saiyan commoner." Leela told him. "I don't see what the big deal with going super saiyan is anyway." she powered down into her normal form.  
"WHAT?!?!" Vegeta exploded. "Are you even a saiyan?!"  
"Geez, why are you so mad?" Leela said. "I'm sorry if a commoner is stronger than you, but -"  
"Be quiet!" Vegeta snapped.

Leela frowned.  
"Y'know, for a prince you're not very polite."  
"I guess that rules me out of Cinderella then, doesn't it?" Vegeta replied sarcastically. Leela couldn't help but smirk a little.  
"Hee hee. I guess you're kinda funny." she commented.  
"But anyway, how did you get such a high power level? Didn't you say it was one and a half million? How can you get it so high when you live in a forest?" Vegeta asked.  
"My house in is the middle of this forest. I live there with my whole family, and my mother owns an enormous gym. My family and I use that. Some say it's the best training facility in the universe, we sometimes get tourists here. But some tourists don't come because they think it's kinda strange that the owner of such a powerful facility also runs a sort of charity organization for homeless kids. That's why she adopted me. She found me when I was a baby." Leela explained. She looked at him.  
"Why don't you come home with me? You don't mind sparing with a girl, do you?" she invited with a smirk. "Mom won't mind you training there."  
"I - " Vegeta was cut off when his phone rang again. He sighed, looked at the screen, and answered it.

"Lord Frieza?"  
"Vegeta, why don't you have your scouter? I shouldn't have to call you on your phone." Frieza scolded.  
"Sorry, sir. I forgot it." Vegeta told him. The truth was that he'd left it somewhere and hadn't been bothered to look for it.  
"Well, are you almost done?" Frieza demanded.  
"Not yet, Lord Frieza." Vegeta replied.  
"Well hurry up then! That planet's tiny, it should only take you a day. I expect you to be back by tomorrow."  
"Yes sir." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"What did Frieza say?" Leela asked.  
"Nothing." Vegeta replied. He looked at her.   
"Listen... er... are you sure this planet's right for you?"  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Leela replied.  
"I mean... someone as strong as you shouldn't be on a small planet. It just seems weird. Why don't you, er..." Vegeta struggled to think of something to say. He couldn't purge this planet. Not with her on it. He wasn't about to kill a member of his own race for Frieza.  
"What? Vegeta, what's wrong with you?" Leela became a little impatient. "What do you want to say?"  
"Look..." Vegeta began. "I don't know how to tell you this, but er... my job is to purge planets. That's what I'm doing here."  
"Yeah, I know." Leela replied.  
"You know?" Vegeta gave her a puzzled look. "But how?"  
"I heard that Frieza purges planets for money. I also heard that he doesn't do it himself. When you said you worked for Frieza, I figured you were one of the guys that he hires to purge planets for him. Why else would you be here?" Leela explained.  
"But if you knew why I was here, why didn't you try to stop me?" Vegeta asked.

"I wanted to find out if you'd do it while I was still here."   
"And supposing I did?" Vegeta questioned.  
"I've been taught how to sense ki. Your power level's nothing compared to mine. You wouldn't have been able to do it." Leela smirked.  
"Shut up." Vegeta mumbled. "I can still purge your planet."  
"I doubt it." Leela answered. "But why would you wanna do that anyway? Just because Frieza told you to?"  
"You don't know what it's like. If I don't obey him, he'll kill me and the two other remaining saiyans." Vegeta told her. "But some day... he won't be able to do that. I'll be stronger than him. He'll be the one getting killed."  
"Why don't you let that day come sooner?" Leela suggested. Vegeta looked at her.  
"What are you trying to say?" he asked.  
"I bet I could take him! Could he defeat a super saiyan?" Leela replied. "I'll fight him, and you can finish him off."  
"What?" Vegeta frowned in surprise. "You'd kill him - just like that?"   
"Wouldn't we be doing the universe a favor? I use my strength for good, and it must be good to get rid of someone who hires people to destroy planets for profit." Leela shrugged.

Vegeta considered her offer. But...  
"I was going to destroy Frieza on my own." he said, and shook his head. "Thanks, but I can do it myself."  
"Yeah, right." Leela rolled her eyes. "You're way too weak, there's no way you could become strong enough to do it." she smirked. "After all, you're not a super saiyan like me -"  
"Quit it!" Vegeta snapped. "Okay, I admit it! You're a commoner, I'm royalty. You're a super saiyan and I'm not! Shut up about it!!"  
"Well, how about it? Are you going to let me help you..." Leela began. "Or are you going to purge planets for him forever?"  
"..." Vegeta sighed. "Alright, fine - but you have to let me finish him off!!"  
"I don't think I could kill him anyway..." Leela said in a quiet voice. "I'm a fighter, not a killer. Be my guest."  
"You're a weird saiyan."


	2. Half breeds!

"Why aren't we purging this planet again, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.  
"I told you already!" Vegeta yelled. "It's because if we stay here, Frieza will come looking for us..." he smirked. "And then Leela and I will finish him!"  
"Are you sure she can do it? We don't even know how strong Frieza is." Raditz replied.  
"Of course she can! As much as I hate to admit it, she's a super saiyan! And there's no way Frieza can defeat a super saiyan!" Vegeta said confidently.  
"So when is she coming?" Nappa wondered.  
"She'll come out when I tell her to." Vegeta told him.  
"You mean she's here now?" Raditz gasped. He looked around for her.  
"Don't bother. She's hidden well." Vegeta said.  
"Found her." Raditz smiled.  
".... Dammit." Vegeta mumbled. Raditz waved up at Leela, who was hiding in a tree.  
"Hiya!" Leela waved back with a smile. "Which one are you?"  
"Raditz." Raditz introduced himself.  
"I'm Nappa." Nappa told her. Vegeta looked up at the sky, and saw a space pod coming towards them.  
"Frieza's coming! You two, get away from that tree!" he ordered.

Nappa and Raditz ran up to stand beside Vegeta. The three of them watched as the space pod landed. Frieza climbed out. He glared at them.  
"What are you three playing at?!" he demanded. "I sent you to purge this planet two days ago now and you've done absolutely NOTHING!!"  
"That's because we're tired of working for you." Vegeta answered back.  
"Wha - How dare you!" Frieza growled. "You're lucky I'm not going to kill you right this second! Get back to work!"  
"I don't think so." Vegeta said calmly. "We aren't going to work for you anymore. In fact, nobody will." he folded his arms. "We're gonna finish you off once and for all, "Lord Frieza"."  
"Oh really?" Frieza smirked. "With your strength?"  
"Actually, we have a super saiyan on our side." Raditz told him.  
"Oh, not that again. Listen carefully," Frieza began. "It's - just - a - myth. Understand?"  
"Come out, Leela." Vegeta instructed. Frieza jerked his head up when he heard a rustling noise.   
He gasped when he saw her. Her golden hair... her green eyes... she was a su - no, that's ridiculous.  
"It can't be..." he mumbled.  
"That's right." Vegeta smirked. "She is a super saiyan." he chuckled at Frieza. "Leela, get him."   
Vegeta stood and waited, but nothing happened. He frowned, and looked up at the tree. "Hey! Leela! What are you - Leela?"

Leela stood, gazing down at Frieza. She felt her breath being drawn away by him. His eyes... they were like the rubies all fairy tale princes decorated their palaces with. His face... he was as fair - faced as the prince she longed for. He... he was amazing. Leela's pupils took the form of love hearts, and she stared at him.  
"Prince... Frieza..." she said softly and dreamily.  
Suddenly, she snapped out of her mood, and cried out.  
"You're PERFECT!!" she launched herself at Frieza, and latched onto him.  
"Oh, my prince! You're just like in a fairy tale!!" she beamed. "Your beautiful eyes, your soft skin, your delicate face! You're like something I could only dream about or read in a book!!" Leela took a short breath and continued.  
"I'm in love! I'm in love with you!!" she got off him and took his hands, smiling into his eyes. "Please! Marry me! We have to get married!" she threw herself against his chest. "Oh, please say yes! Let me be your bride!!"

Vegeta went bug - eyed, and he fell over anime style.  
"Er.... Vegeta..." Nappa said. "Is she meant to do that?"  
"No, she isn't!" Vegeta replied, getting up off the floor. His head inflated as he yelled at Leela:  
"What the heck are you doing?!?! You're supposed to be killing him!!"  
"Are you out of your mind?!" Leela yelled back, still leaning against Frieza. "This is the prince I was telling you about! Finally, I can be a princess! I am NOT even gonna consider hurting him!!"  
"Vegeta..." Frieza said calmly. Vegeta, now a little nervous about what the stronger being would do, gulped.  
"Yes, Lord Frieza?" he asked politely.  
"Who the BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!?!" Frieza demanded.  
"Er..." Vegeta sweatdropped. "To be honest all I know is her name and race ^_^;"  
"I know!" Leela exclaimed. She took Frieza's hand.  
"Why don't we talk over lunch? You can all come back to my place!!"  
"Just where exactly do you live?" Frieza asked, pulling his hand back.  
"It's called Samedin City. I live in the orphanage." Leela explained.  
"Samedin City?!" Frieza repeated. "You mean the place with the famous training facility?"  
"Yep. Samedin Arena! My mother owns it." Leela boasted.  
"Impossible. Samedin City isn't on this planet, I'm sure of it!" Frieza protested.  
"Is too. I live in the orphanage." Leela wrapped her arms around Frieza's neck.  
"Please come with me! I wanna know all about you!"  
"Er... sure..." Frieza mumbled. "_ It'll be worth it if I can get the blueprints for that training facility..._ Frieza looked at Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz.  
"Well, are you three coming?" he ordered.  
"Yes, Lord Frieza..."

*later*

Vegeta gasped as they came to a clearing in the forest. Well, it wasn't really a clearing. There was a huge building in front of them. It was so big, Vegeta could only just see where its sides ended. It looked as if it were made out of crystal. He looked up at the sign, which spelt in huge, flashing silver letters the name "Samedin City".  
"Most of the city is the training facility, which also has a few shops selling armor and stuff. But there are a lot of casinos and clubs and things like that. The orphanage is in the city, too." Leela explained.   
"Well, let's go in ^_^" she ran over to the crystal building, and opened a door. Leela went inside. The others followed.

Vegeta looked around. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Along the walls of the crystal building there were a few casinos, most of which were pretty small. Then, there was a huge eye - catching one. It said on it in red letters  
_"Samedin Night Club."_  
Vegeta's jaw dropped when he saw the building in the middle of the city. Samedin Arena. It was bigger than he ever thought possible. The other buildings seemed like ants compared to it.  
"Amazing..." Frieza mumbled, staring at it. He looked at Leela.  
"Your mother owns it, right?"  
"Mm - hm." Leela nodded. "Samedin. My mother."  
"Is there any chance I could have a private meeting with her?" Frieza asked.  
"Um... it's a little hard... she's usual pretty busy with -" Leela stopped when Frieza took her hand. He kissed it.  
"Can you arrange something?" Frieza put on his most polite tone. Leela blushed, and nodded. "Er... I'm sure she can spare a few hours."   
"Good." Frieza smiled. "Well, lead the way, "Leela"."  
"Oh, right." Leela said. "Follow me." she ran off. Frieza followed her.   
"Did you see that?!" Vegeta exclaimed when Frieza was too far away to hear.  
"Yeah, do you think he likes her?" Nappa asked.  
"Of course not, baka!!" Vegeta snapped. "He's just acting sweet so he can use her to get a meeting with her mother. Do you know what this means?"  
"He likes her mother?" Nappa shrugged.

Vegeta hung his head in shame.  
"I don't believe it. Of all the saiyans on Vegeta I had to be left with an idiot like you..."  
"Hey! What about me?" Raditz whined.  
"Oh, great." Vegeta mumbled.  
"What does it mean?" Nappa asked. Vegeta looked at him.  
"It means, Nappa, that he's using Leela just so he can buy or get the blueprints for that training facility." he explained.  
"Oh." Nappa said.  
"So?" Raditz shrugged.  
"So he's using a saiyan!!" Vegeta protested.  
"What's your point? He's been using saiyans for years, that's why you're still working for him." Nappa replied. Vegeta considered this.  
".... Oh yeah." he mumbled "Well I don't like it!"  
"And?"v "... Nothing. It just bugs me. Let's go ^_^"

~~~

"Mom! I'm home!" Leela called as she entered the house. This too was a large building. But then again, it was an orphanage.  
"How many kids does your mother take care of?" Vegeta asked.  
"About a hundred." Leela told him. "Of course, she hires people to help take care of them." she smiled. "But, she's adopted some of us. She adopted me when I was a baby, and I have two adopted sisters as well. I also have a brother somewhere, but he left the planet twelve years ago."  
"Leela, is that you?" a woman's voice called.   
"Yeah, mom. I brought a few friends over." Leela told Samedin as the woman entered the room. Frieza looked at her. She was of a race he recognized. Ginyu's, actually. She had purple skin, two sharp horns, and ginger hair. Her eyes were green.  
"Oh... right..." Samedin mumbled. 

She looked at Leela.  
"Well do your friends have names?"  
"Oh, right ^_^" Leela reddened a little. She motioned towards the four guys.  
"This is Nappa, Prince Vegeta and Raditz - they're saiyans, just like me." she looked at Frieza.  
"And this... is Prince Frieza..."  
"Nice to meet you all." Samedin bowed.  
"Mom, I told Frieza you could talk with him. You're not busy, are you?" Leela asked.  
"Well -"  
"Please," Leela, covering the side of her mouth with her hand whispered to her mother. "Have a meeting with him. He's the prince I dreamt about."  
"Oh, you and your fairy tales..." Samedin rolled her eyes. "Very well," she agreed, and looked at Frieza.  
"When would be a good time for you?"  
"Well, I need to contact my right hand man to get him to come here. How about we have our meeting when he arrives?" Frieza suggested. Samedin nodded.  
"That's fine. Then, when he arrives, ask someone to inform me. Now if you'll excuse me, sir, I have a few things to attend to." she began to walked away.  
"Oh," Samedin turned around to look at them. "Feel free to explore the orphanage if you like. And if you want you can use the training facility for free, just take Leela with you. Only myself and my children are permitted to allow people in free of charge." with that, she left the room.

Frieza looked at the saiyan males.  
"Well, I guess you three can have a break. But I expect you back on the ship as soon as I am ready to leave this planet. Alright?"  
"Yes sir." Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa said in unison. They went off to explore in different directions.   
Leela stood, smiling at Frieza.  
"This is nice. Now we can have a talk."  
"Er... I'd love to, but I need to contact my right hand man." Frieza replied.  
"Oh, okay. But when you're finished, please... talk to me." Leela said, and smiled. "I wanna know all about you!"  
"....... Er... okay..." Frieza turned away, and started to contact Zarbon. Leela left the room to give him some privacy. 

"Yes, Lord Frieza?" Frieza was greeted by Zarbon's voice.  
"I want you to come down here this minute. I'm having a meeting and I was you present." Frieza explained.  
"A meeting, sir? I thought the plan was to purge that planet?" Zarbon asked.  
"Yes, but I've abandoned that planet." Frieza confirmed. "I didn't know before, but this planet it the home of the Samedin Arena."  
"T - The what?" Zarbon sounded gob smacked.  
"You know, that famous training facility. I want a meeting with the owner. I'm at the orphanage now, and I want you here as soon as possible." Frieza said.  
"Sir... is it necessary for me to come? Really?" Zarbon asked.  
"Zarbon, you seem tense. What's the matter with you?"  
"Nothing." Zarbon replied. "I... I'll be there."  
"As soon as possible."  
"Yes sir."

~~~

Vegeta walked down the corridor. He'd passed a few kids, most of which were between four and ten. There were all kinds of races here. This planet didn't seem to have its own race. But that was probably because of the Samedin Arena. A lot of different races would like to live on a planet with a facility like that.   
Vegeta saw a couple of young girls walk past him. Only about eight years old.  
"Hey, did you hear? Leela's found a prince." one of them said.  
"She has? Are they gonna get married?"  
"I don't know. But you know Leela. She won't take no for answer."  
"Awwww, dammit!" Vegeta cursed. "Of all the people in the world, why did she have to go for Frieza?! What's wrong with saiyans?!"  
_"Well if you let her get away with it, quite a lot."_  
"Yaa!" Vegeta jumped back as a (sexy) woman's voice seemed to come out of nowhere. He looked at the figure in front of him. She was of Zarbon's race. A zacrimanian, wasn't she? She was a few feet taller than him, about Zarbon's height. She had long, wavy, glossy blue hair and her pale green skin seemed to glow. She wore midnight blue lip stick and nail varnish. Her golden eyes sparkled. She wore a headband exactly like Zarbon's, and her ears had blue studs in them. One in each ear. She wore two golden bracelets on her right arm, and fancy clothes that were a rich reddish - purple colour.   
"Who... whoa re you?" Vegeta demanded.

_"We're Leela's sisters."_  
"Aaa!" Vegeta jumped as another (kinda brat - like) voice came out of nowhere. He turned around again, and found himself looking at... was she a namek? She was a few inches taller than him. She had dark green skin and looked less glamorous than her older sister. Her hair was black with natural purple highlights. It was tied back in a ponytail. Vegeta saw two green antennae poking through it. She looked like she'd been practicing yoga. She wore a black crop top and tight black pants. She was also wearing a golden ring on the index finger on her right hand. She was also more well - built than her sister. Her bare arms and stomach were muscular, and her pants were stretched across her muscular legs. But her breasts were kinda small compared to the rest of her.  
"Sisters?" Vegeta looked at the namek. "How can you be her sister? Aren't nameks asexual?"  
"Hmp!" the namek folded her arms. "Yes, technically I have no gender. We're asexual but we still LOOK like males or females. Just because we don't reproduce the same way other races do doesn't mean we can't still look normal."  
"I guess..." Vegeta mumbled. "What are your names?"  
"First, why don't you tell us yours?" the zacrimanian wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his back.  
"Er... Vegeta..." Vegeta said, reddening.

"Vegeta? Wasn't that a planet?" the zacrimanian asked.  
"Yeah. I'm the prince of saiyans." Vegeta told her.  
"Well, you mustn't be much of a fairy tale prince, because rumor has it than Leela has met and fallen for the prince of her dreams." the woman said, letting him go.  
"Yeah, I know..." Vegeta mumbled. He frowned. "But who are you two?"  
"My name is Silvia." the zacrimanian introduced herself.  
"And I'm Maple." the namek smiled.   
"So tell me, prince," Silvia put her hand around Vegeta's shoulders. "How did Leela meet this prince of hers? I hear it's Lord Frieza."  
"That's right..." Vegeta nodded. "I met her in the forest and we got talking about Frieza. Then she offered to help defeat him..." he groaned. "That's when she met him."  
"Defeat him?" Maple sounded a little unimpressed.  
"Well, if SHE can defeat him, he must be pretty weak." Silvia had the same tone.  
"Wha?!" Vegeta gasped. He stared from one to another.  
"You mean you two are even stronger than Leela?! But her power level is one and a half million!!"  
"Big deal. Mine's two million." Maple shrugged.  
"Mine's three." Silvia said.

Vegeta's jaw dropped.  
"No way!"  
"Well, it is easy to become strong when you practically live in the universe's greatest training facility. And I do train there every day." Maple boasted.  
"Yeah, she trains only half as much as I do and I'm still stronger." Silvia smirked. Maple glared at her.  
"Grrr...."  
"You two are older than Leela?" Vegeta asked.  
"That's right." Silvia nodded. "I'm the oldest and strongest, and Leela's the youngest and weakest."  
"Hey, wait, you're forgetting our brother. He wasn't as strong as Leela." Maple reminded her.  
"Oh yeah..." Silvia mumbled.  
"Is he younger than you?" Vegeta questioned.  
"Nah. Same age as me. Thirty years old." Maple replied.

"But, moving on..." Silvia began. She looked at Vegeta. "What were you so angry about before? You don't seem to be too thrilled that our little sister has found her Prince Frieza."  
"Well of course not!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I wanted her to kill him, not marry him! By even liking the one that destroyed Planet Vegeta she, the only surviving saiyan female, has brought shame upon the saiyan race!"  
"Oh. That's it?" Silvia asked. Maple looked at her. She knew she was up to something. "What do you mean?!" Vegeta demanded.  
"I thought you were dreading what their pairing could lead to..." Silvia replied.  
"Silvia, what're you -"  
"Don't you understand, Maple?" Silvia cut off her sister and tried to get her to play along. Maple became a little confused, but decided to play along anyway.  
"If Frieza likes Leela, and Leela likes Frieza, then..."  
"One thing could lead to another..." Maple finished off her sister's sentance. Silvia flashed her a quick smirk, and looked back at Vegeta, who turned his head to try to look at her as she spoke.  
"And the saiyan race will be reborn." Silvia said. "But with a few minor changes."  
"You mean...?" Vegeta gulped.  
"That's right." Silvia nodded, and leaned forwards to say into his ear:  
"Half breeds."  
"NO!" Vegeta gasped, jumping away from her.

"Oh yes." Maple, arms folded, nodded.  
"Can you imagine it, Maple?" Silvia asked. "Little saiyans running around with horns."  
"And scales." Maple added.  
"And lizard tails."   
"No no NO!!" Vegeta screamed.   
"Well I don't know about you, Silvia, but I wouldn't want to be prince of a race of half breeds." Maple said.  
"Oh, I know. How embarrassing!"  
"STOP IT!!" Vegeta yelled. Silvia and Maple smirked.  
"What's wrong?" Silvia asked. Vegeta grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down to his height.  
"You have to help me keep Frieza form falling in love with your sister!!"  
"Sorry. No can do. I don't know anything about Frieza." Silvia replied.  
"But we could help you get Leela to fall out of love with Frieza." Maple suggested. Vegeta spun around to look at her.  
"Then do that! Tell me how!" he demanded.  
"Well, she does like fairy tale princes..." Silvia began.   
"Maybe if we dressed you up a bit, we could get her to fall in love with you instead?" Maple said to Vegeta.  
"ME?!" Vegeta gasped.  
"Well, of course, if you want to be prince of a race of half -"  
"Alright, I'll do it!!" Vegeta gave in. "Just tell me what to do!!"


	3. Deal!

Zarbon looked up at the orphanage, and gulped. Oh man...   
Well, better get it over with. He went inside.

Zarbon looked around. In front of him was a stairway, just like he remembered. And there was a door on the left hand side of the room and a door on the right. These lead to some of the children's bedrooms. There were a few kids playing that he didn't recognize. Well, he wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize them. They didn't look like they were even born when he was here. How long ago was that now... well, he was eighteen when he left, so...  
"Twelve years..." Zarbon mumbled. He looked around some more. Frieza wasn't anywhere in sight. Probably in the guest room, if he new Samedin. The guest room... they'd he'd have to go past - hey, don't worry about it! Silvia and Leela wouldn't be in their rooms. Silvia would be out training, or rehearsing her act at the night club, and Leela would probably be training or wandering around in the wood. Tsk! Peasant. She hardly ever rehearsed, but she still managed to perform beautifully on the stage. She was so pretty, too. Zarbon hated it. Zarbon went up the stairs. He turned left, and made his way along the corridor. Along this corridor was Silvia's bedroom, one of the bathrooms, Leela's room, and the guest room. If he'd taken a right, he'd have found Samedin's room, Maple's room, and... hmm... maybe his room was a guest room now...?  
Zarbon was walking past Silvia's room when the door opened. He froze.  
"Er... are you sure Leela will like this -" Vegeta stopped when he saw the green man standing in front of him.   
"Zarbon? What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Me? What are YOU doing in Silvia's room?!" Zarbon demanded.

"Did I hear you say Zarbon?" Silvia's voice asked.  
"Oh no..." Zarbon mumbled. Silvia appeared at the door. She stood there, staring at him with a small smile on her face.  
"I can't believe it! Is that really you, Zarbon?"   
"Yeah, it's me..." Zarbon said. "Hi, sis."

~~~

"WHAT?!" Vegeta jumped back, making Silvia move quickly to the side.  
"Did you just say sister?!" Vegeta gasped.  
"That's right." Silvia replied. "Zarbon and I are blood - related. I'm his older sister." she eyed Zarbon as she spoke to Vegeta.  
"He's the brother we were telling you about."  
"Hey guys, look what I found!" Maple came to the doorway, holding a cape. She saw Zarbon, and gasped.  
"Z - Zarbon?"   
"Maple..." Zarbon said.   
"What are..." Maple dropped the cape. "Are you here for Frieza?" she spoke as she walked past Vegeta and Silvia, into the hallway. Zarbon nodded.  
"He's having a meeting with mom. As his right hand man, I'm to accompany him."   
"No kidding." was all Maple could say through her disbelief. She looked at him.  
"Zarbon..." Maple began.  
"Yes?" Zarbon asked.  
"Oh, man. This is gonna get nasty." Silvia sighed. Vegeta looked at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Watch."

Vegeta looked at Maple and Zarbon.  
"Well..." Maple looked at the ground. Zarbon waited for her to continue. Maple looked at the ground for a little longer, then jerked her head up to look at him.  
"YOU BIG JERK!!!" she threw herself at him, knocking him to the ground. Maple started punching him.  
"H - Hey!! Maple!" Zarbon cried out.  
"You stupid jerk! How could you just leave me like that?!" Maple yelled. "Twelve years and not a single word, not even a letter! I'M YOUR TWIN SISTER!!"   
"Hey, get off me! Come on, Maple! What was I supposed to write? You all hated Lord Frieza! All of you, you especially, Maple, were mad at me for leaving to work for him!" Zarbon protested, pushing her off him. Maple climbed to her feet, as did Zarbon.  
"SO?!" Maple slapped his across the face. "You could've still written, there was a chance I'd read the letter!!" she yelled.   
"Will you quit slapping me?!" Zarbon exclaimed. Maple just seemed to get angrier.  
"JERK!!" she slapped his again. Zarbon cried out as Maple started pounding his chest angrily.  
"I hate you I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!!" she came closer to tears with each word, and finally threw herself against him, tears flying sideways out of her eyes.  
"Zarboooon!" she cried. "Why did you have to go away and leave me? You were the greatest brother in the world!"

"Uh..." Vegeta watched with a surprised and confused expression on his face, while Silvia stood there seeming a little fed up of the old routine she seemed to have seen before. Apparently this behaviour was typical of Maple.  
"Maple - chan..." Zarbon said softly, wrapping his arms around her as Maple cried against his armor. Maple lifted up her head to look at him.  
"I left to find a job. You know that. And working for Frieza's a great job. It's well paid, and you get to travel and train a lot."  
"Liar!" Maple shouted. Zarbon closed his eyes, trying to block out the noise as Maple yelled at him.  
"You didn't leave just because the job was good! You left because Leela stole your place at the Samedin Night Club! That little brat! She drove you away!"  
"That's not true!" Zarbon argued, but he didn't sound too confident.  
"Is - too!" 

Vegeta looked at them.  
"What's the Samedin Night Club?" he asked.  
"None of your business!" Zarbon snapped. "What are you even doing here anyway? Don't you have a mission to go to, monkey?!"  
"Not today." Vegeta replied. He smirked smugly. "Until Frieza has that meeting with Samedin, Nappa, Raditz and I are free to do whatever we want in your house! We even get free entry to your training facility!"  
"Grr..." Zarbon growled. He looked at Vegeta, and for the first time noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual clothing.  
"Vegeta, what are you wearing?" he asked.  
"Huh - oh, er..." Vegeta reddened. 

He wore a creamy colored jacket that had a golden belt wrapped around the waist, and creamy colored trousers. He wore ruby cuff links and black shoes. On his shoulders were a pair of golden epaulets.  
Zarbon smirked.  
"You look ridiculous. Why're you dressed like that?"  
"Why WOULD any prince that's met Leela dress like this?" Silvia asked, picking up the red cape Maple had dropped. She tied it around Vegeta's neck as she spoke.  
"To impress Leela, of course."  
"Leela?!" Zarbon repeated.   
"Yeah, that's right." Maple nodded. "We need to make Leela fall in love with Vegeta." "Why?" Zarbon asked in confusion.  
"Well, basically, our little baby sister had got a big girl's crush on fairy tale prince Frieza." Silvia explained.  
"Yeah! And we need to make her fall in love with someone else who she can't stay with otherwise she'll go off to live with Frieza just like you did!" Maple added. "And there's no way I'm losing my sister to him, too!"  
"But Maple, just the other day you were slagging Leela off behind her back because you blamed her for Zarbon leaving." Silvia said. "And now you're saying you want her to stay?" "Well..." Maple looked at the ground. "I may not like her sometimes, but she's still my sister..."

"Hey," Raditz appeared on the scene. He looked at Zarbon.  
"You're here? So what are you waiting for? Lord Frieza's becoming impatient." he told him.  
"Yaa!" Zarbon gasped. "Lord Frieza! I completely forgot! Where is he?!"   
"In the living room." Raditz told him.   
"I'd better go." Zarbon headed for the stairs. Raditz looked at Vegeta.  
"Er..."  
"Don't even say anything." Vegeta growled.  
"Yes sir ^_^;"  
"Come on," Silvia took Vegeta's hand. "It's time the dreamer met her dream." she led him downstairs. Maple took a step after them, and stopped. She looked at Raditz, who was staring at her.  
"What?!" she demanded.  
"Nothing... it's just..." Raditz saw her angered face. "Er... never mind."  
"Tell me!" Maple grabbed him by his collar and held him a few inches off the ground.  
"A - Aren't nameks asexual?" Raditz choked.  
"YES! I just LOOK like a girl, okay?!" Maple threw up upwards.  
"Yaa!" Raditz couldn't gain control before he hit the ceiling. He hovered there, rubbing his head. His eyes were slightly out of focus.  
"Hmph!" Maple smirked a little, and went down the stairs with her nose in the air.  
"What a brat..." Raditz mumbled.

~~~

Samedin and Frieza (with Leela on his arm) were talking when Zarbon walked in. Frieza noticed him.  
"Ah, here you are." he stood up, glad for an excuse to get Leela off him. It was because of his gratitude that he didn't comment on how late Zarbon was. Instead, he looked at Samedin.  
"Samedin, allow me to introduce Zarbon. My right hand man."  
"Yes..." Samedin, who had already realized who he was, stood up. She stared at him.  
"It is... really you?" she asked.  
"Huh?" Leela looked at her mother. "Who is he?" she asked. "Wait, Zarbon? Isn't that...?"  
"That's right." Samedin nodded. She looked at Zarbon.  
"Are you the same one?"  
"Hm?" Frieza looked at her in a puzzled manner. "You two have already met him?"  
"Not since I was five years old..." Leela replied. "I'd forgotten what he looks like." she looked at Zarbon.  
"Until now. Now I remember it all perfectly."  
"Yeah..." Zarbon mumbled. He looked at Samedin. "Hi, mom."

~~~

Vegeta looked at the many bowls on the large table. He'd never seen so much food in his life.... except on Planet Vegeta... that bastard, Frieza.  
"Well, dig in ^_^" Samedin smiled. Of course, Nappa and Raditz didn't need to be told twice. They dived for the bowls and scooped out large portions of the different foods. Normally, Vegeta wouldn't be bothered because he was used to it, but if Leela thought saiyans were pigs, she wouldn't even think twice about falling for Vegeta. Vegeta nudged Nappa and Raditz, who were sitting at either side of him. They looked at him.  
"Quit it. Don't screw this up for me, bakas!" Vegeta mumbled. The two other saiyans tried to use more manners. It didn't work very well, but it was the best they could do.  
Samedin sat at the far end of the table, opposite an empty chair. Next to Raditz was Zarbon and opposite Zarbon, Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa were Silvia, Maple (directly opposite Raditz which he was quite uneasy with), Leela and Frieza. Vegeta was glad to be directly opposite Leela, maybe she'd notice him more that way.  
It didn't seem too promising, though. Vegeta was using the best of his manners to try to impress her, but she seemed too interested in Frieza to notice anyone or anything else. Frieza had half a mind to say something to her to make her go away, but he didn't want to get on Silvia's bad side before their meeting - which was now going to be after dinner.

"So how did Zarbon get here anyway?" Nappa questioned. Zarbon looked down, trying to hide his face. Brother of a saiyan and a namek... what would Frieza think? It wasn't that he hated Leela and Maple - well, not Maple anyway, but surely Frieza was wondering why he never told him about his past..?  
"Well, it all started twenty five years ago..." Samedin began. "The orphanage was already open, and had been for ten years, but I had no children of my own. Then two orphan children came to me."  
"Zarbon and Silvia." Leela said. Samedin nodded.  
"Zarbon was five years old and Silvia, ten." she explained. "At first, they were just regular orphans in the orphanage. But I really took a shine to them." she smiled. "They were such cute kids. A pleasure to be with, too."  
Raditz and Nappa sniggered a little, while Vegeta couldn't help but smirk though he tried not to. Zarbon reddened.

"I adopted the two that year." Samedin continued. "Then, a year later, Maple came. She was six years old. The same age as Zarbon. Again, she was just an orphan at first. But she got on so well with my children - Zarbon especially."  
Zarbon went even redder.   
"I've never seen orphans so close in so little time, the three were like family. So I adopted Maple." Samedin explained.  
"And finally, seven years later, we found little baby Leela." Silvia carried on. Samedin nodded.  
"That's right. Her story was quite a sweet one, actually. With Zarbon, Silvia and Maple, they had been sent over from their home planets because they had lost their parents. But Leela... a man in a nearby town found her in the forest. An abandoned baby. Not even old enough to crawl or even raise her head. He gave her to me, and I adopted and named her."  
"Then Zarbon got jealous of her talents and left." Maple added.   
"Shut up!" Zarbon snapped. "That isn't true!"  
"Maple!" Samedin scolded. Maple turned away guiltily.  
"Sorry..." she mumbled. 

"Talents?" Vegeta looked at Leela with amazing (false) interest. _"Flatter her"_  
"Besides your amazing looks and strength, what else is there?" he asked. Was that too corny?  
"Vegeta..." Leela blushed a little. Vegeta smiled. It was working.  
"Ever heard of the Samedin Night Club?" Silvia asked.  
"We passed that place on the way here." Vegeta said. "But what exactly is it?"  
"The biggest and best night club on this whole planet!" Maple boasted, and the bragged: "And we're the main attractions."  
"Well, I'm not sure about you..." Silvia looked sideways at her. Maple glared at Silvia.  
"Grrr..."  
"Alright, girls, that's enough." Samedin said.   
"Hmph!" Maple folded her arms and turned away from Silvia, who smirked.   
"The three of us perform at the club every weekend and often weekdays." Leela told her guests.  
"People come from all over the universe to use the arena and see us sing and dance at the club." Silvia said.  
"Hey, did Zarbon ever sing or dance?" Raditz asked, smirking a little. Vegeta and Nappa also smirked. Frieza seemed interested to know the answer. And Zarbon, he went bright red and tried to hide his face.

"Are you kidding me?" Maple replied. "Ever since we started performing Zarbon was the star!"  
"When did you start performing?" Vegeta asked.  
"Since I came." Maple told him.  
"Zarbon used to sing and dance?" Frieza smirked. The saiyan males started sniggering.  
"That's right." Samedin nodded. "The crowd was always enchanted by Silvia's grace and Maple enthusiasm, but when Zarbon came onto the stage, the crowd went wild."  
"So why'd you leave?" Nappa wondered aloud.  
"I told you." Maple said. "Because when Zarbon and I were thirteen, Leela was five years old and old enough to perform, and she was such a great dancer. She was a cute singer and she was really pretty - she still is. When she was eight she took Zarbon's place as the star. He got jealous and left when he was eighteen."  
Zarbon stood up, and leaned across the table at Maple.  
"For the last time, I did not leave because of her!!" he yelled. Maple sweatdropped, while Silvia didn't seem at all surprised by her brother's behaviour. Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, and Frieza, however didn't know how to react. Leela just seemed to be watching with curiosity. "You left because you were jealous of me?" she asked.  
"NO!" Zarbon exclaimed. "I did not leave because I was jealous of you little brat!" "Take off the little brat and we might've believed you." Silvia said casually.  
"Huh - Grrr..." Zarbon growled, but didn't argue. He couldn't win. So he sat back down, his fists clenched.

"Anyway..." Samedin tried to change the subject. She looked at Frieza.  
"Lord Frieza, will you be leaving after our meeting? There are plenty of spare rooms in you wish to stay."  
"Yeah!" Leela exclaimed. She latched herself onto Frieza's arm. "Let him stay for tonight!"  
"What's happening tonight?" Zarbon asked.  
"We're performing at the club." Silvia told him.  
"Frieza, you can come and watch me perform!!" Leela beamed.   
"Er..." Frieza really didn't want to stay any longer than he had to.  
"Yeah, stay, Zarbon!" Maple urged.  
"I'm sure our handsome saiyan prince," Silvia had said this intentionally for Leela. "Would like to stay a little longer." she looked at Vegeta.  
"Er..." Vegeta glanced at Frieza, who didn't seem too thrilled with the idea. But he had to risk it anyway. "Sure..."  
"Then it's settled." Samedin clapped her hands together. "I'm glad, actually." she smiled at Zarbon. "I haven't seen my son in years. You and I need to have a long talk, I want to know everything."  
"There isn't really much to tell." Zarbon shrugged.  
"You left twelve years ago, there must be something." Samedin replied.

"Well, why don't we all have a talk? If they're staying overnight you can have your meeting tomorrow." Maple suggested.  
"Is that alright with you?" Samedin asked Frieza.  
"Well actually -"  
"Yeah!" Leela exclaimed. She hugged Frieza. "We can have a nice, long talk and really get to know each other and then later on you can watch my performance at the club!!"  
"...." Frieza sighed. "Fine, then..." he mumbled. Vegeta and Silvia exchanged worried glances. No way! If they got to know each other...  
"Um... Leela," he looked at her.  
"Yeah?" Leela asked.  
"That sounds great, but... you've never actually been to Planet Vegeta or seen a saiyan - not that you remember anyway, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well... uh... why don't the two of us talk?" Vegeta offered. "I could fill you in on everything about the saiyan race."  
"That's tempting, and kind of you, Vegeta..." Leela said. "But it really doesn't bother me that much. I already know a saiyan's strengths and weaknesses. And as for their history, if I really wanted to know I could always look it up in the Samedin Library."  
"Geez, is there anything you don't have?!" Raditz exclaimed.  
"Oh... okay..." Vegeta said. What was he meant to do now?! Maybe he could try to convince her...  
"Has everyone had enough to eat?" Samedin asked, standing up.   
"Yup!" Nappa replied, grinning. Everyone else nodded.  
"Good." Samedin looked at her daughters. "Then you three can help me clear away these plates."  
"Aww, mom!"

~~~

Vegeta looked out of the window. It was after dark. The garden in this place was huge. It went of for miles in all directions. Vegeta could only just see the end of it. To see the sides he'd have to go outside, he couldn't see from the window. There were more different species of flower than he ever knew existed, and there was a lake, too. It was coated with lilies and lily pads, and the different features of the garden attracted wildlife. Frogs, fish, insects, a few small mammals, birds...  
There was a tall fence that went around the garden. Probably to stop the little kids from escaping and getting lost. There was a river that ran through a small, cut away gap in the fence, through the garden, and into the lake. Going across the river was a bridge. Vegeta looked at who was on it. Oh on! Leela. And she had Frieza out there with her. Oh, man! And such a romantic night. Standing alone on a bridge under the moon, in a beautiful garden. Vegeta wished he could go out there and kill the moment, but the moon was out - wait. The moon was out! Why wasn't Leela -  
"Drugs."  
"Whoa!" Vegeta jumped as Silvia's voice came up behind him. He turned around to look at her. "You have GOT to stop doing that!"  
"I like my boys to keep on their toes." Silvia smirked sexily. Vegeta knew she meant nothing by this, but it was still weird.

He shook his head.  
"Anyway, how can Leela stand out there without turning oozaru?" he asked.  
"Oh, come on!" Silvia said. "We have an orphanage, a gym, and a night club. We can't have all that without having a decent bunch of scientists."  
"Huh?What do you mean?" Vegeta looked at her. Silvia sighed.  
"Isn't it obvious? The scientists in our lab have studied over two hundred races. Including saiyans. With the help of their favourite specimen Leela, they know exactly how the saiyan body works. Thus, they've made a little something to stop her going on a rampage whenever she's exposed to moonlight."   
"She takes DRUGS?!" Vegeta gasped.  
"Technically, I guess you're right." Silvia shrugged. "But it's just a little injection. It's not addictive, and there are no side effects. She doesn't even use it that often anyway. Well, by that I mean she doesn't use it when she doesn't have to. She needs it when she's performing when the moon's out, because she has to go outside to get into the club. I guess tonight she just used it a little earlier because she wanted to get Frieza alone."  
"How long does that thing last? Are they going to be out there all night?!" Vegeta asked.  
"That would be almost impossible, and very expensive. It lasts for twelve hours, and can only be used once every twenty four." Silvia explained.  
She looked at him.  
"But don't look so worried. We're leaving to go to the club in ten minutes. Once we're there, it'll be an hour before my sisters and I do our performance. I'll help you keep Leela and Frieza separate."  
"Okay..."  
"Actually, I'd better get Leela inside." Silvia said. "See you in a minute." she left the room.

Vegeta looked outside, at Frieza and Leela. Injections? Vegeta didn't even know that was possible.   
He heard footsteps. Vegeta turned around to see Zarbon. "Vegeta," Zarbon said. He looked outside, and his face twisted up at the sight of them. He closed the curtains so Frieza and Leela didn't see him talking to Vegeta, and looked at the saiyan.  
"You're trying to make Leela fall in love with you, right?"  
"Who told you that?" Vegeta asked.  
"Maple." Zarbon replied.   
"Oh..."  
"Vegeta," Zarbon stepped forward in a determined manner. "I want to help you!"  
"Huh?!" Vegeta gasped.  
"What Maple said was true!" Zarbon declared. He then said dramatically:  
"I was the star. The crowd loved me. I had everything I could ever possible dream of..." he clenched his fist, and his face went red with anger. "Then SHE turned up! She was perfect! Her sweet personality, her cute movement, her angel voice, her pretty golden hair, and her cute little tail! That little brat, she stole my fans with her innocence!!"  
"Uh..." Vegeta sweatdropped.

"Well, she may have stolen my place as the star but she won't steal my Frieza!!"  
"Your Frieza?" Vegeta looked at him.  
"Yes! That's right!" Zarbon clasped his hands together, and stared dreamily into space. Star - eyed, he said romantically  
"It's my deepest, darkest secret. So deep and dark I can't even tell him in case he disapproves. But I adore him in every way possible! My one true wish is for him to be mine forever!"  
"Er..." Vegeta backed away a little. Zarbon snapped out of his daydream, and leaned down to Vegeta's height, his face only inches away from Vegeta's.  
"There! Now you know! And if you tell ANYONE I will kill you myself, okay?!"  
"O - Okay..." Vegeta leaned back, staring at him, kinda freaked out.  
"I'll help you win her heart and drive her away from my beloved Frieza!! Deal?!" Zarbon yelled.  
"D - Deal..."


End file.
